A New Family Member
by Harknessgirl
Summary: Gibbs and the team meet someone at the funeral. Contains huge spoilers for the Season 5 finale. Jenny/Gibbs, Tony/Gibbs eventually
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever NCIS, fan fiction

**This is my first ever NCIS, fan fiction. I have had this idea for quite a while but after watching the season 5 finale it inspired me to write this. Please review, I love to know what you think. **

Gibbs stood by Jenny's grave as they gently lowered down the coffin. He felt the eyes of his team on the back of his head. They knew he wouldn't break down here in front of them, they presumed over a newly opened bottle of whiskey.

Everyone knew Jenny and Gibbs had feelings for each other; it was a common bet around the head quarters when they would finally do something about it. But standing and watching as her coffin was lowered into the ground he wished he had done something about it. He looked up in to the sky and tried to ignore the tears burning behind his eyes.

He looked to his left and saw Abby with tears running down her small pale face, and Ducky trying to quietly console her. To his right was his team, Ziva had tears in her eyes, so did Tony and Tim. He looked around at the people at Jenny's grave side; it was a quiet ceremony with only her closest friends. As far as Gibbs knew she had no living relatives.

Then he saw her, a quiet girl he would have estimated around 16, staring at the coffin with tears streaming down her face. He looked around trying to see if there was anyone with her, No one. He looked back at her. As if she knew he was looking at her, she looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. He recognized her instantly; he felt his heart beat increasing. It was the girl in the picture on Jenny's mantle piece. The girl Abby had made out of the pictures of Jenny and he.

He was looking at his daughter; he could feel it in his gut.

**What do you think? Please tell my by pressing that little blue button begs**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part 2, thank you to the people who reviewed you made me so happy and also the people who added this to their alert list, you also made me very happy

**So here is part 2, thank you to the people who reviewed you made me so happy and also the people who added this to their alert list, you also made me very happy. If you read this please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is as ever appreciated and is taken like chocolate. **

Gibbs watched the young girl as she walked towards the coffin with a single red rose. The rest of the team had also noticed the young girl and was wondering who she was. They continued to watch her as she dropped the red rose and watched it as it fell. They heard a sob escape from her lips. Gibbs was surprised how his heart constricted at the sound

The young girl straightened up and tried to compose herself; wiping away the tears on her face. Once she thought she looked presentable she walked towards the team, everyone sent her a forced smile.

"S..Special Agent Gibbs" she stuttered

"Yes?" He said gently

"My mom asked me to give this to you, when she died" A sob escaped her lips and her shoulders shook a little as she handed Gibbs a white envelope. The team gasped at her words. They slowly looked at her face and took in the noticeable features that where similar to Jenny's. The red hair, the soft complexion, but what they also saw were her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks you" Gibbs said taking the letter.

"I'm sorry Sir, I have to go but it was nice meeting you" She said, She tried to smile at the team and failed as she walked away up towards the path that lead away from the cemetery.

"Gibbs, did you see her eyes?" Ducky questioned.

"She's mine Duck, I can feel it in my gut" He said watching her as she walked away. He looked down at the letter in his hands. He slowly opened it and took out the letter. He folded open the letter, not knowing what he was going to read.

She's yours Gibbs,

Look after her

Jenny

Gibbs read the letter through hoping it would somehow tell him more information but, nothing. He felt someone clasp his shoulder, he turned to his best friend

"Jethro, Jenny has left you the best possible treasure, don't lose it" Ducky said, Abby nodding beside him.

"Were here for you boss" Tony said as if it would help encourage him to do something other than just stand there. The truth was Gibbs didn't need any encouragement, he knew what he had to do.

Gibbs suddenly started running towards the slowly walking figure. As he got closer he could see the figure was crying heavily and had stopped trying to hide that she was.

"Miss Sheperd" Gibbs called as he got nearer. The figure stopped and slowly turned around. She looked past him and saw his team walking slowly towards them.

"Yes?" She whispered.

He held out the letter, "Read it" She looked at the letter being handed to her.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly do that, it's your letter" She sighed.

"Drop the sir," Gibbs said "please read the letter?" She shook her head and wiped her hands on her coat, she gently took the letter from Gibbs hand and opened it up. She also had to read the letter over and over again. A fresh batch of tears started running down her face. She looked up at Gibbs as she handed him back the letter. Not knowing what to do or say next she stood and stared at him.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" He said holding out his hand. She seemed nervous at first but slowly held out her hand to shake his.

"Isabelle Sheperd" They gently shook hands. Isabelle looked him in the eyes and slowly smiled. It was the first proper smile she had felt on her lips for the last few weeks. He smiled back and did the next action totally on instinct. He gently pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around her slim body

"I'm gonna get you wet" She said tensing up a little,

"No problem" Gibbs chuckled. He felt her relax with his chuckle and lean against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Gibbs heard his team coming up behind them. He felt Isabelle tense up a little, at the sound of their footsteps. He gently let go of her and turned around so she could see his team.

"Do you know who they are?" Gibbs whispered to Isabelle.

"I do but I think it may be better if you introduce them formally" She said with a small smile. Gibbs smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This is my best friend and medical examiner for NCIS, Dr Donald Mallard" Gibbs said indicating Ducky.

Ducky walked towards her and gently kissed her check. Isabelle blushed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear"

"You too Dr Mallard"

"Please call me Ducky" Isabelle smiled.

"This is Abigail Scutaro, my personal life medoler and the forensic scientist at NCIS"

"It's the only way to keep him under control" Abby said smiling as she wrapped Isabelle in a bear hug. " Please call my Abby, I hate Abigail"

"Ok Abby" Isabelle smiled as Abby released her.

"This is Timothy McGee, My personal computer problem fixer and a member of my team"

McGee blushed a little at Gibbs words and kissed Isabelle on the cheek. He looked and was acting extremely nervous and didn't know what to say.

"If your nervous Timothy, how do you think I feel?" Isabelle laughed slightly.

Everyone laughed at they could instantly see that she had Gibbs sense of humour.

"This is Ziva David, My personal weapons expert and a member of my team"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sheperd" Ziva said formally

"Please call me Izzy" Ziva nodded and smiled.

"She is also the only woman Tony is really scared off" Gibbs whispered in her ear. Isabelle scoffed and tried to stop herself from laughing at Tonys puzzled face.

"This Anthony Dinozo, My personal Coffee fetcher and second in command in my team" Tony walked forward and sent her his classic womanising smile, Isabelle raised her eyebrows. Everyone smiled at the disappointed smile on Tonys face.

"Do you also have bad taste in coffee?" Tony asked grinning. Tony decided to be the real him, he guessed if she was anything like Gibbs she would see straight through it.

"I like it strong and black" Isabelle shrugged.

"You are defiantly related to Gibbs then" Tony said kissing her on the cheek. Isabelle looked at her father and smiled.

Isabelle looked at the people around her, they radiated love. If the last few weeks had taught Isabelle anything it was to not reget doing anything. Don't live wondering What if? So she decided to go for it and say what was on her mind.

"My mom always told me something about you guys"

"What's that?" Tony said now looking a little worried.

"That you guys are the best family anyone could wish for" She smiled blushing even more "She's right, that's if I could maybe a member of your family?" She said looked at the team.

Gibbs looked at his team, his family and saw their looks of approval. "You are now officially a member of our NCIS family" He said looking at his daughter.

"We will do the hazing ritual later" Tony said smiling. Isabelle suddenly looked very worried and looked at her father. Gibbs smiled.

Isabelle looked at Tony just in time to see Ziva punch him on the arm "Don't be mean"

"That bloody hurt sheesh" Tony said rubbing his arm and scowling at Ziva. McGee and Abby silently laughed to themselves.

Ducky walked towards Isabelle and opened him arms to her.

"Welcome to the craziest family in the world"

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry it has taken me quite a while to get his part up, hopefully the next part will be up sooner :-D Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alert list. Please review, it means a lot. :-D**

Gibbs pulled up outside the house and turned to his daughter

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, its okay," Izzy smiled "Anyway you need to get to work, you don't want to annoy your boss on the first day of his 'reigning'. "She said grinning.

"Reigning, I've never heard it called that before." Gibbs grinned. Izzy laughed.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight, with all of us?" Gibbs said suddenly

"Sure, I would really like that,"

"Okay, I will see you later."

"See you later," Izzy said as she jumped out of the car and walked up to the house. She turned and waved as he drove off.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and smiled at Tony, Ziva and McGee as he walked past their desks. He smiled at Abby who was sitting in his seat and at Ducky who was perching on the end of his desk.

"Hey Boss Man"

"Hey Abs"

"How did it go?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky, I took her home, you make it sound like I went on a date with her. " Gibbs chuckled.

"Are you going to see her again?" Abby asked jumping out of his chair.

"Abby" Gibbs started sitting down at his desk "She is my daughter, of course I am going to see her again, and actually we are all going to go to dinner tonight with her, okay?"

"Gibbs your supposed to got out with her on your own" Abby whined.

"Abby please" Gibbs sighed, looking at his computer screen.

"I'm free, boss" Tony suddenly shouted. Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled.

"What about you Ziva, McGee?" Tony said looking at them

"I'm free" McGee smiled.

"Me too" Ziva said to Gibbs

"It's me three actually" Tony corrected.

"Does it really matter, Tony?" Ziva asked sighing.

"No, but.."

"Stop it!" Gibbs shouted.

"Well, that's settled then, right Abigail?" Ducky said

"Yes" Abby sighed.

"Do you know this reminds me of the time when I was in London on a conference…."

"Ducky, even though it will probably be a riveting tale I need to talk to Tony" Gibbs said standing up looking at Tony, who nodded.

"Of course, Jethro, I will talk to you later" Ducky said smiling. Gibbs indicated for Tony to follow as he walked towards the elevator. Gibbs walked in and waited for Tony to walk in behind him. Tony jogged in and stood beside him. The doors closed and after a few seconds, Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button, and spun around and pinned Tony against the wall.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Thanks for before"

"No problem" Tony smiled, kissing Gibbs gently on the lips. Gibbs's smiled into the kiss and gently rest his hands on Tony's hips. After a minute or so, they pulled away lightly panting.

"That was good" Tony admitted.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your not my first" Gibbs grinned. Tony smiled bashfully and bit his bottom lip.

"How are you really feeling?" Tony asked.

"I'm…"Gibbs sighed "I'm scared I will let her down, not meet her requirements of a father"

Tony kissed him on the edge of his lips "You will be a fantastic dad!"

Gibbs smiled. "Come on" Gibss said pulling away "Oh, Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" Tony said straightening his shirt,

"Can you try and think of somewhere we can all go and actually enjoy? I would ask Abby but we would end up going to some cellar"

"Sure boss" Tony laughed. Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and the lift started working again. He pressed the level number and after a few seconds the elevator doors opened and they returned to their desks like nothing had happened.

**Please review, :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**126 Days Later**

Gibbs walked into the bull pen to see his 3 new team mates sitting at their desks. He doesn't trust them. It's a simple fact that every one knew.

"Sir?" He heard Lee whisper as he walked past. He sends her a look as he turned around to see what she wants.

"Abby was looking for you," Lee whispered looking at Gibbs and then at her desk.

He nods and then walks down to the bullpen, already carrying a Caf-Pow.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouts when he walks into the lab, "How did you get here, I didn't hear you?"

Gibbs smiles a little as her pig tails swing around her face as she talks to him.

"I came down the stairs,"

Abby scrunches up her forehead "You never come down the stairs,"

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head as he passes her the caf-pow.

"Have you spoken to Izzie?" Abby asks. Gibbs nods his head.

"Yeah spoke to her last night," Gibbs says as he walks over to the table "What you got for me?"

"There is something wrong with this pillow, the gun powder is not spread out and in the creases which I would have expected it to be. Instead its just in one place." Gibbs looks and follows Abby's finger as she points and shows him.

Gibbs nods and kisses Abby's head. He starts to walk out of the lab. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs sighs and turns around. "Yes Abby?"

He sees her go over to a wall and pick off a post stick note. "Do you know its 126 days since everyone left?"

"Abbs," Gibbs said warningly.

"No Gibbs, please try and get them back," Abby said. Gibbs sighed as she tried to give him her puppy dog eyes.

"I am trying but it takes time." Gibbs explained.

"Fine, I give you 8 days, no actually make that 12," Abby told him. "No more than two weeks."

"Okay," He sighed. He couldn't be angry with Abby for asking, he missed them to. They were a family, Jenny dying and then Tim, Ziva and Tony leaving broke up the family. He missed them, he would never admit it to anyone, he barely admitted to himself. Most people knew though especially Abby.

"I meant to ask you, is it okay if I take Izzy to the cinema next week, there I this cool vampire film coming out?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah no problem," Gibbs said as he walked out of the room.

Gibbs sat at his desk reading over a few case reports that he had been given in the day. Even he had to admit it had been an eventful day, with the director telling him one of the three people he was supposed to learn to trust may actually be a traitor. He was about to go and see McGee when Ducky rushed in.

"Jethro, you need to get down to interrogation now!"

"Why what's wrong?" Gibbs said standing up.

"The director's brought Isabelle in, I don't know what for, she's in the interrogation room." Ducky explained moving to the side as Gibbs ran past him.

Gibbs ran to the elevator and slammed the buttons wishing it would come quicker.

McGee sat there clasping and un-clasping his hands, he risked a sideways glance to Izzy who was sitting beside him. No one yet had come in to talk to them since the agents had escorted him from his desk in the basement to interrogation. He was surprised when he saw Izzy sitting at the desk, staring at him as he was pushed into the room. He gave her a quick hug and asked her why she was here. She didn't have any more clues than he did. Since then they had stayed in silence.

He and Izzy both jumped as Gibbs slammed into the room. He heard Izzy swear under her breath as she jumped and run her hands over her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs shouted at them both.

"I don't know," McGee stuttered, as he saw Izzy shrug.

McGee froze as the Director walk in and stopped Gibbs from asking another question.

"Agent Gibbs, can I help you?" The director asked cooly.

"I was wondering what my agent is doing here,"

"Well I think him and your daughter may be able to help us sort out a little problem we have." McGee saw Izzy look a little panic stricken as it was not common knowledge that Gibbs was her father.

McGee sat there quietly watching the two men stare at each other.

"I'm staying," Gibbs finally growled.

"Fine." Leo sneered.

McGee watched as Gibbs walked to the other side of the small room and watched them. McGee gulped as Leo sat down opposite them.

Izzy sat there nervously playing with her sleeve as the director looked at the file in front of him.

"Miss Shepard, are you or are you not a student at MIT?" The director asked

"Yes I am sir,"

"Your 16 years old, and your already at the end of your first year at MIT, I think that's quite impressive,"

"Thank you sir," Izzy said slightly confused.

"How did you do it?"

"What do you mean sir?" Izzy sat there a little shocked, she couldn't help but think that he was accusing her of cheating.

"How did you get a scholarship and succeed in becoming head of the class in your first year at MIT when your 16 years old?"

"I worked hard, Sir"

"What is the point of this Director?" Izzy heard Gibbs sneer.

"Please refrain yourself Agent Gibbs, or I will ask you to leave." Izzy looked at a Gibbs trying to make him be quiet so he can stay. Even though she like McGee, she wanted Gibbs here for what ever the Director wanted.

"You skipped 3 years yes?" The director continued as if Gibbs hadn't interrupted.

"Yes sir, that's correct," Izzy sighed. She really couldn't be bothered with all these questions, she had been at university all day and she really wanted to go home to get her homework done and go to bed. She then thought at least if she was rushed, it didn't give her mind time to wander to her mother.

"Would you like a job?" The director said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Izzy heard McGee and Gibbs gasp. Izzy moved her mouth in a motion to speak but nothing came out.

"A job?"

"Yes, We are working on a case were your computer knowledge would come in very useful. You would work with McGee and help him,"

Izzy sat there staring at the Director like he was some sort of alien. She then turned to look at McGee and Gibbs to see if they were hearing the same as her.

"You seem a little shocked Miss Shepard?" Izzy heard Leon say.

"Yeah, just a little," Izzy admitted with a small smile

"Is that a yes though?" Leon asked. Izzy couldn't help but think he was in a rough.

"I…em…don't think I can, I know it's a fantastic opportunity but I need to think about my studies."

"Well Miss Shepard that is very disappointing to hear," Leon sighed "I have no other option then to release your name to the press, telling everyone that your Jenny Shepards daughter."

Izzy gasped. "You have no right?"

"Well its either the safety of the country or the safety of an orphan?"

Izzy heard Gibbs move in the corner.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, its my only choice," Leo said. Izzy crunched up her fists in her lap as he smirked at Gibbs.

"Fine," Izzy scowled, "Il do it."

"Good decision Miss Shepard, good decision," . Izzy bit back a remark as Leo nodded at the three of them with a smirk on his face.

"I will ring you to arrange when to come in and help McGee,"

Izzy nodded slowly. Leo nodded back and left the room. Izzy felt someone move behind her and looked up to see Gibbs standing there. Izzy smiled a little when Gibbs placed a hand on her back.

"Come on," Gibbs said. Izzy stood up and watched as McGee did the same. McGee gave her a hug and she left the room with Gibbs.

"I need to see Abby and then I'll take you home,"

"Okay, thank you." Izzy whispered.

She was a little dazed. She knew this was a fantastic opportunity but she was nearly at the end of the year and had her exams coming up, she was just hoping she could fit it all in. She loved the course she was doing, she wanted to do McGee's job when she was older. She wanted to work at either NCIS or the FBI, but her mother had always told her no.

She had decided something though she hoped her mother was nothing like the current Director of NCIS.


End file.
